Patience
by miss.roxyREMKE
Summary: four girls stuck in a sewer with four turtles. hmm.
1. Babysit?

Ch.1 Babysitting.

Casey Jones. Close friend to the turtles, he's earned their trust and fought side by side with them. Now he has a proposition for them. They're all sitting there at the table talking about life and what not. And than…

"Hey, Guys can I ask you a favor?" Casey asked.

"Sure Casey is everything all right?" Leo asked worried.

He sighed. "Well, no my niece moved up to New York this fall but she always is getting her self into trouble, and guess what she has friends to have around with her so they go out side at night, pitch black and scream at the top of their lungs and next thing they know their in Jail for it." he banged his fist against the table. "And guess who comes and picks them up? Oh yeah, dear old uncle Casey."

"You are concerted about them." Donnie commented.

"Their little 15 year old girls I don't even know which ones 16 their around your guys age will you help me out?"

"How are we suppose too do that?!" Raphael yelled.

"Just watch over them." He sighed even bigger. "Just please I need help."

"Cant April help you?" Donnie questioned.

"Yeah she's your girlfriend, she would help you and guess what she's human." Mike butted in.

"Yeah but I would like the four of you to watch over the four of them." Casey said word for word.

"We would be honored to help you with them." Leo nodded his head.

"Hold up Leo, I'm not babysitting these little girls." Raph stood up from his chair.

Leo stood up from his chair as well, "Well just think about it this way Raph you don't want to baby-sit them and they don't want to be babysat by you, we don't know that yet, but we could just protect them from screwing up their lives." He said calmly. "This time we don't need to use weapons and we don't need to fight all we need to do is look at them every once in a while to make sure their not behind bars, or smoking something that they have no clue what it is. Just do it."

Raphael thought and finally spoke up. "Fine." That's all he said, that's all he wanted to say.

He started out to the surface. "I'll bring them over tomorrow, don't worry you'll love them."

He finally left.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave or shut up." Raphael put his hand to his head.

Mikey smiled even wider, "They will love me."

"What makes you say that Mike?" Donnie asked.

"What's not to love about me?!" he laughed.

"I can think of a few good reasons." Raph commented.

"Okay, I'm Tired we have to get up early, I'm Going to bed. Goodnight." Leo started to his room. The turtles all did the same, they have no clue what that might be getting them selves into tomorrow.

* * *

alright this is a re-write of one of my storys. thank you.

---Julia


	2. the babys

Yep. The turtles had no idea of what they were getting into.

"Alright girls march!" the four turtles who were just finishing eating herd from the entrance.

"UNCLE CASEY IS A BULLY!" one yelled.

Casey turns to a young girl couldn't be taller than 5'5, Blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing shorts that went all the way down to her knees with a spiked belt,and a white tank top on.

"Are you going to complain or you want to meet my friends that will be watching over you." He smiled at the blonde.

"We don't want to be babysat by your friends." She crossed her arms.

Leo felt it was time to cut in. "Hello you must be Casey's niece." Leo smiled at the blonde. Her mouth was wide open.

"What kid you never seen a teenage ninja turtle before?" Raphael asked her.

"Really no, but wow, um… uncle Casey…" she stuttered off.

"Uh… yeah Cay Lynn, this is my friend Raphael and Leonardo." He put a arm around her shoulder to make sure she wasn't frightened of what she saw. " And back there is Michelangelo and Donatello." He pointed to Mikey and Donnie.

No longer in shock _Cay Lynn _was able to get out, "Yeah hi, um hold on where are my people!?" she looked behind her, "GUYS ITS OKAY, UNCLE CASEY MADE FRIENDS WITH um… Mutant turtles right?" she asked. All boys shook their heads. Three more girls came out. One had Reddish-Brown hair, curly, jeans, AC/DC shirt on.

Another dark brown hair, glasses, black long sleeved shirt. The last had , short brunette hair basketball shorts, she seemed shy.

"This is Meg." He pointed to the red headed.

"This is Mary-Kate." He pointed to the dark brown haired.

"And this is Heidi." And the one who was hiding behind Cay Lynn.

"What's up fellas." Meg greeted. With no one making a sound Michelangelo ran over to her.

"Not much babe." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him than walked over to Cay Lynn.

Mikey went back over to his seat next to Donnie's. "She digs me." he whispered in his ear.

"MIKEY!" Leo got his attention. "Alright this is how its going to be. I just learned your names, so I'm going to pear you girls up with one of us and we will have responsibilities for only one person to make it easier."

"Whoa who made you boss?" Cay Lynn Laughed.

"How bout you shut you mouth kid and listen." Raph informed the teenager.

"Honey I don't take orders from people," she crossed her arms. "Just ask uncle Casey." She looked up at casey.

Raph knew he wasn't going to like her already. "Well, _honey_ you better hold your tong before pull it straight out of you mouth." He warned her.

"Alright Raph since you think you already have a good hand on her you may supervise Cay Lynn." Leo Shouted.

"Mary-Kate if you please I will watch over you."

"Heidi Donnie here will watch over you." He smiled at her.

"And Meg this is Mikey." Meg walked over to Mikey.

"Well you gonna be my supervisor." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Well babe, it looks like it, But if your friend there if she's gonna act they way she is with Raph there than there's gonna be a problem, she doesn't know Raph's ways."

She looked straight at him and told him. "He doesn't know her ways either."

* * *

yeah i kinda wrote this in a hurry,,, i do that with my storys sometimes and that aint good so i will slow down on the chapters,,,

sorry i havent updated in a while.

---Julia


	3. Why Cant We Be Friends?

Chapter 3. why cant we be friends?

The next day.

The girls slept on the couch and the floor. The first to wake up was Mary-Kate.

She stretched and yawned, walks into the kitchen area and sees the turtles. "Good morning boys." She smiled.

"Morning, MK, is it alright if I call you that." Mikey was trying to be cute.

"Of course sweetie." She gave him a grin and turned to Leo. "So master, its alright if I call you master right, well anyway, are we aloud to go out today?"

Leo turned to the girl, "I'm sorry Mary-Kate, but we want to keep you in for a couple of days just to get to know you and when we do let you out we want to know where your gonna be."

"Listen, I'm not like them wild children out there." She pointed to her self and than to the three girls who were sleeping. "I stay sober when I go to parties and I don't skip school and I do not, do not, have that many issues to make me a little bitch i am a good little girl."

Raph had a feeling it was his turn to talk. "Don't worry the only little bitch it your one friend who is Casey's niece."

"Now well she has some issues." She tried to explain.

Leo made sure that he didn't hear the rest. "Well it doesn't matter cause I think I'm going to keep you girls in a little longer than I planned if you say you have issues."

"Thanks Mary-Kate." Cay Lynn walked in.

Raph once again thought it was his turn to speak. "Well maybe if you calm your self and do what we say you can do what ever the hell you want and you'll be out of my life."

Cay Lynn could help but laugh for some reason. "Well, who said I'm going to do what you say and what the heck did I do to you?"

"Kid for some reason I don't like you and apparently you don't like me."

"Well yeah it kinda is obvious you don't like me."

"Well were just here to make sure your safe and that's it not to be your little friend."

"Well, this reminds me of a song Mary-Kate." They smiled at each other and began to sing.

"WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS! WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS! WHY CANT WE BE FRIENDS!!!"

"That's about all we know." Mary-Kate laughed.

"We better go wake up Heidi and Meg because I think this turtle is about to explode all over us." She laughed referring to Raph.

Later that night.

Raphael was sleeping on the coach when he herd THUMP!

He jumped up and found Cay Lynn, about to walk out the door.

"HEY where you think your going kid?" Raph go up from the coach.

"I have been stuck down here all day, I need to go somewhere else now." As she turned to walk away.

"I don't think so." She herd when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back.

"GET OFF OF ME!!!" she squirmed and kicked but nothing could seem to make him put her down. Than he held her bridal style just to hold her legs still.

"Listen kid really I can see we don't see eye to eye, but your uncle is my best friend and I would do anything to help him, I don't know what bugs me about you but it's the way you act around people and you talk back to everyone you act like a brat, but you really don't want to back talk me, you got it and I mean it." Raphael finished.

She just stared blankly at him. It really didn't have much effect on her. "WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN!!!" she screamed right in his ear.

He swung her around and made sure she was in a bedroom. He didn't care who's he just want to get her out of his site and to make sure she would stay in the swear. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.


	4. Spring and Summer

Ch-4

Early the next morning.

Meg couldn't sleep. She quietly snuck our of the sewer up on to the roof of the closest building watching the sun rise. "Dustin." She sighed her brothers name.

She always loved to watch the sun rise, specially with her older brother.

She sighed once again, "God I miss you."

"Well babe I miss you to, but really you suppose to be underground." She turned around to see Michelangelo.

"Mikey!" she smiled at him seeing how she was going to talk herself out of this. "Hey, I just needed to get out for a while and I know Leo told us all to stay in but I really needed to-"

"Who's Dustin?" he came to the side of her leaning on the brick of the building. She had a surprise look on her face. "Don't worry I'm cool, I'm not going to tell Leo."

Meg sighed.

Mikey laughed.

Meg looked at him, "Why are you laughing at me?!" she chuckled a little bit.

He chuckled also "Whats with this sighing thing?"

"What do you mean sighing thing?"

"Like you keep sighing," the smile she had on her face faded, as did Mikeys. "Who's this Dustin guy?"

"Dustin," she stopped after saying his name. "Dustin is my older brother."

He smiled again "Oh I should watch out before your brother comes and beats the crap out of me."

She looked out to the sun rise looking sad. "You don't have to worry about that."

His smile once again faded. "If you don't mind me asking, where is he now."

She was trying to hold back her tears. She began to talk but wasn't answering his question, "Cay Lynn and me met from her brother Andrew and Dustin, we lived next door and me and C. Lynn we became best friends. All through spring and summer we would wait for Dustin and Andrew to come home in the morning from collage classes that they took over the summer. They took night classes and wouldn't get back until morning. And Dustin would pick me up and told me "watch the sun rise, it's a new day." One morning they didn't come back." Tears stared to role down her cheeks. Mikey didn't know what to do. She continued to speak. "I watch the sun rise alone, and there wasn't going to be a new day, spring and summer was than over."

All Mikey knew to do was to take her in his arms into a big hug. Her sobs made it clear that neither her or Cay Lynns brother was no longer living.

"I'm sorry." He wondered what he would do if he ever lost any of his brothers. No matter how much they would yell at him or hit him on the back of his head, he couldn't see his life without them.

"Ya know spring and summer still exist, maybe not in a new day but a new life…" Mikey spoke for once in comfort, "Spring and summer, will always be with you and so will Dustin."

"You think?"

"I Know."

"a new life?"

"A new sun rise for a new spring and summer."

To be continued kind of a cliffy.

* * *

okay this was megxmike thing.

but im going to have to continue this chapter on the next chapter sorry i havnt updaed in a long time. :)

---Julia


End file.
